


Some Links play Mario Kart

by Enderkitten123



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Linked Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Some of the other boys + Malon are there too but they're only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderkitten123/pseuds/Enderkitten123
Summary: It's a crack fic. Sky, Wild, and Wind play Mario Kart 64. Shenanigans ensue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Some Links play Mario Kart

Wild was feeling nervous, extremely nervous. He was sitting on the couch with Sky, having fun and playing games when he saw a mischievous smile starting to creep up on the other hero's face.

Normally this would be no cause for alarm, but slowly as time went on, his smile grew. It grew more and more, going from mischievous to sick and demented. But he didn't understand why until he saw a certain item in the hero's arsenal...

"um Sky? Why do you still have that? You got it awhile ago... Why are you hanging on to it?"

Sky didn't bother looking at him but he could see the blood lust in his eyes...

"You'll see...."

Realization hit him like a galloping lynel.

"Sky... don't do it. Please! I'm begging you! We're family!"

Sky started laughing manically.

"SKY PLEASE!"

But it was too late. Everything happened in slow motion.... He had just gone over the ramp when he saw Sky's finger press the Z button. Electricity hit him and he went crashing down to the previous part of the track below.... He had just went from 1st to last place.

"OH COME ON!! SERIOUSLY DUDE!?"

Sky just laughed.

"I've been waiting soooo long to be able to do that to someone!"

"I'm now in last place! * gasp * Is this why you wanted to race on Wario Stadium?!"

"yup."

"You are evil! Why me!? Wind went over the ramp before I did!"

"... Wait what? whats going on?"

"Were you seriously not paying attention the entire time?"

"uh kinda? I was just really focused on the game..."

"ANYWAYS" Sky interrupted. "I did it to get back at you for stealing Peach from me!"

"OOOO BURN"

*sigh* "Fine, I'll give her back after this race... I'll just play as DK or something..."

"Thank you."

"Hey uh, when we're done with Mario Kart do you guys wanna play Mario Party or something?"

"Only if Wild promises to let me play as Peach this time."

"I'M SORRY, OK?!"

Suddenly they heard Time yell from the other room.  
"DO I NEED TO TAKE AWAY THE NINTENDO?!"

"NO! EVERYTHING'S OK!" Wind yelled back. Then he thought for a moment. "DO YOU WANNA PLAY WITH US? WE'RE THINKING ABOUT PLAYING MARIO PARTY SOON."

"NO THANKS. MALON AND THE PUP AND I ARE PLAYING SMASH RIGHT NOW."

"YOU PLAY SMASH?!"

"YEAH! BEEN PLAYIN' SINCE 64!"

"THAT'S REALLY COOL I DIDN'T KNOW THA-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING!" four voices said at the same time.

Wind whispered an apology meanwhile Time yelled "SORRY!"

... Two face palms could be heard from the other room.

"ugh... I.. just... you know what I think I'm going to bed." 

"Wild... it's 3 in the afternoon...."

"... I am very sleep deprived right now..."

"Ok... Well... have a nice nap."

"Oh! Before you go, can you go see if Legend and anyone else wants to play Mario Party?"

"... Fine"

And so Sky, Wind, Legend, and Hyrule played Mario Party while Wild tried to get some desperately needed sleep. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am.


End file.
